


Just You Wait

by DovahCourts



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Okama has finally defeated Alduin, but with a price... with both of her legs damaged, useless and arm bloodied and scarred. She has retired for a good reason other than 'arrow to the knee' because fuck the 'arrow to the knee' when you have both of your leg bones damaged.





	Just You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a year since I wrote a Skyrim Fanfic

Okama grabbed the slabs of dwemer metal and some rings, sliding the ring around her leg and the metal slabs she stood up. Steadying herself, it was getting easier to walk in her new 'crutches' but a burden to put them on. Her tail flicked as her ice blue eyes scanned the outside of her home in LakeView Manor. She lives alone now, Marcus is dead and her children Lucia and Blaise have grown up and left. Possibly married.

She rubbed the small scar above her nose and took a glance at the scars on her arm. "Could've been worse," she mumbled, as she got on the carriage. She was visiting WhiteRun... well, what's left of it anyways. Fucking Stormcloaks. She sneered to herself as she remembered the war before she killed Alduin. She lost it when Hadvar died, she already lost Ralof.

++++

She stood in front of the rubbage and debris, she grabbed some flowers nearby and made a makeshift cross grave with just sticks and rope. Shoving it between the rocks, she threw the flowers down and kneeled to pay her respects. "I'll get out revenge." she growled under her voice, small bits of flame leaving her breath.

"I'll make them  _all_ pay, expect for Brunwulf Free-Winter... I'll free those Argonians. From their slavery."

Her gaze darkened as she made her way back to the carriage, on her way to Windhelm. "Just you wait."

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I don't have the motivation to write Skyrim Fics like I used too.  
> Also if you want to know how Okama got the scar on her nose.  
> All I have to say is:  
> Bad Mom, Bad Kid


End file.
